


Bored

by RedWavyOrca (orphan_account)



Series: A Beautiful Mess [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-02-23 04:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23805628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/RedWavyOrca
Summary: Mark sudah biasa berbincang dengan bulan kala bosan menghujam, tidak sampai Mark mengenal Donghyuck.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: A Beautiful Mess [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691386
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Bored

**Author's Note:**

> Sekali lagi, Mark memuja eksistensi Donghyuck yang mampu mengusir jenuh dari dalam kehidupannya

Mark mengandai apa benar seperti ini rasanya sekarat dalam bosan.

Mungkin dalam beberapa menit lagi dirinya akan melihat kilas balik kala dirinya kecil dulu, di mana Ayah mengajarinya bagaimana cara mengendarai sepeda (berakhir dengan Mark yang terjatuh dan menabrak pohon dengan keren), sampai detik dimana dirinya panik karena tidak tahu caranya mengirim SNS lewat iPhone.

Ew. Dramatis.

Tubuh jangkung Mark terduduk lemas di ujung kasur, memangku _kesayangannya_ (iya, gitar) di atas kaki yang dibalut celana basket murahan, sementara tubuhnya berlindung dalam naung kaus merah terang. Bagus, _outfit_ malam ini benar-benar mengukir abjad ‘CANADA’ besar di keningnya.

Nahasnya, iya, Mark Lee sama sekali tidak keberatan.

Iris gelapnya yang terlapis lensa mengandai jauh. Bukan, malam ini kurang sedih untuk dirinya larut dalam dering John Mayer. Malam ini juga kurang bersinergi dengan energi _hip_ Ty Dollar Sign.

Maka, sekali lagi, Mark termenung. Meneguk segelas susu hangat yang terduduk. Memandang bulan yang bersinar malam itu.

_Sepertinya malam ini akan kembali jadi milik kita berdua._

“Halo bulan. Namaku Mark Lee—atau Lee Minhyung? Ah entah. Malam ini dirimu bersinar terang. Memang, ada sedikit awan yang menghalangi dirimu _, but aside from that, you look great tonight, like, absolutely captivating, heck, what am I even saying?_ ”

Mark mendesah kasar. Hobi masa kecilnya kini terasa begitu bodoh. Tidak lagi anyar jika dirinya memang payah. Walau demikian, jiwa sosialnya sangat kesepian dan ia tidak punya pilihan lain.

“Hari ini aku baru saja menyelesaikan rekaman bersama Jaehyun _hyung_. _Man, that hyung is just something else_. Sedihnya, suaraku cukup bindeng karena flu, terkutuklah es batu yang aku makan seminggu lalu.

Oh, dan satu lagi. Hari ini aku memasak bersama Jungwoo _hyung_. Hasilnya tidak enak, jauh lebih buruk dari hasil masakanku seorang. Kurasa menggabungkan kemampuan 2 orang yang buruk dalam memasak ikut membuat rasa makanan menjadi 2 kali lebih buruk.”

Menyedihkan. Dirinya pasti sudah gila. Ingin rasanya Mark muntah ketika mulai merasakan mual tak bertuah mulai meluap di perutnya.

Tapi persetan dengan kegilaannya.

“ Aaaaa ... aku bosan.”

_Pingping_

Telepon masuk. Donghyuckie SM Ent. Is calling.

_Pip_

_“Hyung_ , aku bosan dan aku tahu kau juga. Mau ikut aku menyusun rencana untuk menginvasi _Planet Mars_?”

Sekali lagi, Mark hanya mampu mengulum senyum simpul.

“Apa Johnny _hyung_ juga ikut?”

"Kau mungkin tidak akan percaya, tetapi Johnny _hyung_ adalah investor utama proyek bombastis ini!"

"Astaga," Mark terkisap. Terpujilah eksistensi Donghyuck dan segala pesona ajaibnya. " _count me in_."

**Author's Note:**

> Iya. Planet Mars adalah kamar Doyoung; mereka menyusun rencana laknat untuk membajak kedamaian dalam setiap relung kamar itu.
> 
> Aku nulis apaan, sih?!?  
> Maaf jikalau mengecewakan :((


End file.
